Sex on the Beach
by Lovin Elliot
Summary: A long day at work tends to leave SVU's hot lead detectives drained with the need to pour themselves into bed when they get home, but getting rest ends up being the last thing on their minds as they take an unexpected detour.


**Sex on the Beach**

Olivia and Elliot had just finished a long tough day at work and were getting ready to leave for the night and head for home or so Olivia didn't know that Elliot had a romantic evening on the beach that included a picnic of wine, cheese and strawberries with whip cream for dipping (or other uses) planned for her. They got in the car and headed in the direction of the beach. Liv realized that they werent headed for home.

"Elliot, Where are we going? Im tired and it's been a long day. I just want to go home and sleep." Liv says.

"I have an evening of relaxation and romance planned for us," he says with that sexy Stabler grin of his.

They arrive at the beach and park the car. Elliot gets out of the car, opens the trunk and pulls out a blanket and the picnic basket and takes Olivia by the hand and leads her to a secluded part of the beach. Elliot lays out the blanket and puts the basket on the corner. He wraps his arms around Olivia and says "Still tired?"

"Not anymore." Olivia tells him.

Elliot kisses Liv on the nose and says "I love you more than anything. You make my life complete."

Liv kisses him back and says "I love you too and the little things you do for me make me love you even more." They sink down to the blanket.

Elliot opens the basket and pulls out 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. He pours Liv a glass and hands it to her and then pours himself one. "A toast to us and the wonderful 12 years we've had together. I've loved you since the first time you walked in to the squad room and I will love you for many more years to come." Elliot says as he kisses her on the lips.

"I love you too Elliot. You make me the happiest woman in the world on a daily basis. You are my everything and I will love you always." Liv says and kisses him back.

Elliot pulls out the cheese and strawberries and whip cream and slowly feeds it to Liv. Liv grabs a strawberry and feeds one to Elliot one as well. But before he knows what is happening , Olivia grabs some whip cream and smears it in Elliot's face. Liv sees the surprise in his eyes and starts to laugh.

"Oh you think thats funny do you?" says Elliot as he smears whip cream in Olivia's face. Before you know it they are both covered in whip cream. El stands up and pulls Liv up in front of him and then picked her up and carries her towards the water.

"Elliot what are you doing?" says Liv.

"We're going to rinse off", El says. He sets her back on her feet and wraps his arms around her again and slowly kisses her on the lips, then moves to her neck as Liv starts to moan.

"You are so good at this," she says to him as he proceeds to take off her shirt.

He works his way down from her neck, to her breasts and with his soft hands unhooks her bra and lets it fall into the water. He goes down to his knees and takes one of her breasts into his mouth and begins to suck. Liv moans and Elliot switches to the other breast as Liv reaches down and grabs his hair and pulls him back up. "I want you now!" Liv tells him as she reaches down and pulls up the bottom his shirt. He stands up and the water drips off his hot, muscular chest and his bulging biceps. But Elliot's muscles weren't the only thing that was bulging. Liv felt his bulging manhood pressing into her and she reaches down and undoes his pants and they drop into the water releasing every hard inch of him.

Elliot drops back into the water onto his knees again and starts to suck on Liv's nipples again. He then moves his lips down her stomach. "Ooooooooh," Liv moans, "I can't take this anymore." Elliot undoes her pants and they fall into the water as he teases her with his tongue and she moans even louder. They lower themselves into the water and onto the sand. Liv kisses Elliot on the lips and slowly trails down his neck to his chest, teasing him with her tongue. She keeps working her way down his stomach and over his very muscular abs.

When she gets to his manhood and stops and looks into Elliots eyes. Her eyes traced over Elliots features. His muscular jaw, his piercing blue eyes and the soft curve of his full lips as they twisted up into that Stabler grin. When Liv stares into those smoldering eyes she loses her train of thought and turns her into mush. She looks back down at his manhood and takes every inch of it into her mouth, teasing him relentlessly. Elliot couldn't take anymore and flips Liv onto her back in the water and slowly begins teasing her with his manhood between her legs.

Liv moans and says "I want you now!" Elliot slowly enters himself into her and moves slowly back and forth and as they moan together in unison as he picks up the pace, thrusting faster and harder. The faster he went the louder Liv got. All of a sudden Elliot stops and pulls out, not quite ready to climax yet. He starts to suck on Livs breast again as she begs him to enter her again. Once again he slowly moves in and out teasing her till she begs for all of him. They couldn't take anymore and climax at the same time. Elliot kisses her on the lips as they try to catch their breath.

They gathered their clothes from the water and went back up to the blanket and laid down. They kissed one last time and Olivia laid her head on Elliots chest and fell asleep as the sun began to come up. They woke up to voices on the beach. They quickly got dressed before anyone could see them and headed for home. Thank you for such a wonderful night," says Liv.

"You deserved it", Elliot tells her as they pulls into the drive. They walk into the house and as Liv is walking past Elliot he reaches out and grabs her. He looks at her for a moment. Her mouth was hard for El to ignore. It curved invitingly, appeared soft in shape, a bold red temptation that beckoned Elliot clearly as a sirens call. Framing that face was a rich, carmel tumble of hair that covered her shoulders. Elliot could lose himself in her hair as his mouth sank deep into her soft lips. Olivia could spend all day kissing Elliot. His smoldering blue eyes stared at her and she felt his cool breath against her open lips. Elliot ran his fingers thru Liv's hair, securing her face to his. Her hands locked behind his neck. He pressed her against his chest. Liv crushed herself closer to his body. The tip of her tongue traced the curve of his lower lips.

"I love you Elliot." Liv tells him as he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.

...

Elliot's phone rings. "Don't answer that," Liv moans as El picks up the phone while still laying in bed.

"It's the Captain. Stabler," says Elliot.

"I've got a body dump in Hells Kitchen," Cragen says and gives El the address.

"On our way," El tells him. "We gotta go" Elliot tells Olivia and gives her a kiss.

"The victim is 25 yr old Carla Shaefer" says Fin as Elliot and Olivia arrive at the scene.

"She's been strangled" says Warner. "There was a scarf around her neck with a note attatched that says Her sins are forgiven."

"Our perp sounds like he could be religious," says Liv.

"Maybe I'll find something more when i do the autopsy," says Warner. Liv and Elliot head back to the station house.

"The media is on my ass bout this case," says Cragen." This is the 3rd body and note in 2 wks. Where are we on this?"

"We think it might be a priest due to the scarf and the wording of the note." says Elliot.

"Interview friends and family and find out if she was religious or went to church at all," says Cragen. Liv and Elliot spends the rest of the night following leads which all lead to dead ends. Finally at 10:30 they head for home.

"I'm going to take a nice, long hot shower," says Liv and she heads for the bedroom and casually starts taking off her clothes piece by piece. Olivia turns on the shower and the bathroom starts to steam up.

Elliot sneaks up behind her and whispers in her ear, "Damn you look so good it hurts me. The design of your body is perfect," as he wraps his arms around her and they step into the shower. Elliot starts kissing Liv on the neck as she rolls her head back and moans on pleasure. He works his way to her lips and teases her with his tongue and she looks into his deep blue, need you eyes. Olivia moves her lips and teases him with her tongue. Olivia moves her lips to El's chest and runs her tongue over his very muscular pecs as he groans loudly.

She slowly works her way down to his manhood. His size still amazes her as she slowly runs her tongue up and down and over the tip as Elliot moans in ecstasy. She teases him mercilessly as he moans louder and louder begging her to take all of him in at once. As she does, Elliot holds onto her carmel colored hair and runs his fingers thru it. "Lets go to bed," Liv says while they still hold each other close. They moved to the bed where they slowly sink into soft blankets. Olivia pushes Elliot onto the bed and straddles him.

"Tonight I want to try every position we can think of," Liv says to El as she slowly rubs her hand over his 6 pack abs. Slowly she kisses him . "I'll give you heaven while we mess up the sheets," she tells him as she works her way to his manhood once again. Elliot wasn't used to Olivia being so aggressive let alone talking dirty to him. He wasn't sure what to think, but he liked it. Elliot moans in pleasure as Liv takes it all in. Elliot can't take anymore and pulls her head up to his level and kisses her passionately.

"I melt everytime you look at me that way. The closer you get the more my body aches. One look from you is all it takes," El whispers into Liv's ear. "I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too" Liv tells him. They spend the rest of the night making love til the wee hours of the morning.


End file.
